A Final Journey with Coal?
A Final Journey with Coal? is the fifty-third episode of the fourth season. It is the fourth and final part to the Coal Marathon. Plot Henry left Gordon and Douglas to think about their actions. They both agree something has to be done. Henry is grumpier still. Thomas was to deliver more trucks and HE was late. Edward was to deliver China Clay Trucks Bill and Ben were to shunt, but they had too many ashes. Later, at the Sheds with all the Steam Engines, Henry tells them HE has an important vistor, and if anyone had to bring more passengers he hope they'd be on time. Unfortunely, Thomas has to go, but his Fireman is ill. His Driver had just gone to the Store to get Medicane. So, 'reliefs' took their place, but they were new, and didn't know about Engines much. Thomas collected Annie and Clarabel which was lucky, and set off, but he didn't want to be yelled at, or be late so, he told His Driver to advance the Regulator, and he did, which made Thomas preduce alot of ashes and he started to choke, wheeze, and he couldn't breathe at all. His Crew were enjoying themselfs until they came to a Bump on the Track. He landed in the Canal. He was covered with Thick Grey Dust, and very wet. The Railroad Board asked The Fat Controller what number Thomas was, and he said No. 1. They told him the Railroad's normal coal would be delivered tomorrow. It was night until Henry, Gordon, Donald, and Douglas came with Cranes to rescue Thomas. At the Sheds, Percy wonders if they'll be scrapped. They continue until they draw their conclusion... They will be scrapped. The next day Henry arrives with Coal Trucks, he tells the Engines the news, and they are all glad they won't be scrapped. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *The Fat Controller *BoCo (mentioned) *Bear (mentioned) *Pip (mentioned) *Emma (mentioned) *Diesel (mentioned) Quotes At the Sheds silence fell "Are we going to be scrapped" asked Percy "No, no, no my dear Percy scrrap is for Diesels", replied Douglas "Right their Douggie, yon Fat Controller never scrrap Steam" added Donald "But after Thomas' accident" "Hmm, good point, all of us have had embarrising moments, and accidents, but scrap" began Duck "It's not like him to scrap us" insisted Edward "Yes, but this Coal makes us Really Useless, Edward" said Gordon "I hope Diesel doesn't come back just to help Bear, BoCo, Pip and Emma, that'll be terrible" though Toby "Aww shucks Ben, if we are scrapped we won't play with Trucks anymore" "And who would shunt trucks" added Ben. "I just hope first thing in the morning is taking ME to the Scrap Yards. Trivia *Because this is from the Railway Series in which Diesel was sent away is confusing as Diesel is a resident of Sodor in the Original Series. *Stock footage from Time is Time is used. Category:The Coal Marathon Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Rails